


Duties

by shazamitylam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Noctis takes a hit meant for Gladio. Gladio doesn't take it well.





	Duties

**Author's Note:**

> written for lukas! for the prompt "noctis says fuck"

“Why would you do that. Are you out of your mind?”

“Gladio, calm down,” Prompto tried to say, but Gladio held up a hand to stop him.

“Look. It’s my job to protect you. If you jump in front of me to take a blow, how the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“You left yourself open. What was I supposed to do, let you get hurt?” Noctis gritted out, crossing his arms. The potion had taken care of most of his wounds, but his body still felt sore. Not that he was complaining; Gladio would have ended up in worse shape than him if he were the one to get hit.

“I’d be  _ fine _ . But you’re the  _ prince  _ and everything rests on your shoulders-”

“You don’t need to remind me!” Noctis yelled. “I  _ know _ . But that doesn’t mean you’re replaceable, either!”

“Neither of you are replaceable,” Ignis said in a tight voice. “Now, can you both cool your heads until we at least get to camp, where it’s safe?”

He glared at Gladio before storming away. He didn’t see what the problem was. Why couldn’t he protect his friends? It wasn’t fair - nothing about this situation was fair, with the Empire constantly on their heels and his home being destroyed and - 

“Dude,” Prompto said, catching up to him. “You okay?”

Noctis let out a sigh before nodding and slowing down his pace. “I’m fine. Thanks.” He chanced a glance back at Gladio and Ignis. They were talking in hushed tones, with the former gesturing in Noctis’s direction. 

“He’ll calm down soon. It’ll be okay.” Prompto pursed his lips. “Are you gonna talk to him when we’re back at camp?”

“Maybe. I guess.” It wasn’t exactly something he looked forward to, but...he supposed they needed to talk things out. Not that he had any intention of apologizing for what he’d done. 

Prompto put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad both of you are okay.”

“Me too,” Noctis said quietly.

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Prompto trying to keep the conversation going but trailing off as the tension in the air proved to be too much for everyone. Other than the compliments to the chef, Gladio didn’t say a word. Noctis, after finishing his meal, went off to the corner of the camp after a small “thank you” to Ignis.

He was staring out at the fading stars when he heard Gladio’s footsteps approaching him. The tension that seeped into his shoulders was involuntary, and he told himself to relax. Getting angry again wouldn’t help either of them.

“Hey.” Gladio stopped next to him, and Noctis gave him a glance.

“Hey…”

“We need to talk.”

He tried not to sigh, knowing Gladio would probably take it as exasperation. It was just...hard. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “We do.”

Gladio crossed his arms and turned to face him. “Do you understand why I reacted the way I did?”

“...Yeah.” As frustrating as it was, he knew that his role as the prince was important. But still… “I knew it wouldn’t be fatal.”

Gladio huffed. “It wouldn’t have been fatal for me, either. You know that.” 

“I do, but it’s like...my body reacted on its own. I know that’s not a good explanation, but…” He shook his head. “Gladio. I wouldn’t let myself die doing something like that. I wouldn’t have any regrets saving you or the others, but I know what it would do to you.”

When he looked up, his friend had such an exhausted look in his eyes. “We each have our duties.”

Noctis nodded in acknowledgement, but he gave Gladio a wry smile. “Who’s gonna protect me if you die?”

“Don’t give me that. We’re just talking in circles, here.”

“Hey, you started it,” he said, laughing when Gladio shoved him. “But seriously. I don’t want you to die.”

Gladio pulled Noctis back toward him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t want you to die either, punk. So let me do my job.” 

“Even when it includes just letting you take all the hits? No way.”

“ _ Yes _ .”

He pushed back weakly as Gladio completed their embrace by wrapping his other arm around him. “Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Noct.”


End file.
